


Prohibited

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Like Calls to Like (And Bonds Us All) [10]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Hidden Relationships, I must really love rarepairs, Prompt Fill, Secrets, prompt:forbidden, secret romance, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: “You know I do not want you speaking of this to anyone, Tamar.  Do not push your luck by thinking that your brother is an exception.”





	

 

 

Zoya caught Tamar’s sleeve as they left the war room after another meeting with Alina.  The Shu girl paused, waving her brother on as she turned to face the Squaller.  As the hall cleared, everyone setting off to their tasks, Zoya led Tamar down one of the many side passages that wandered through the Darkling’s chambers.  Once they were in a private bend, Zoya leaned in and pressed a kiss to the hollow below Tamar’s ear.  Her voice was whisper soft as it filled the small space between them. 

 

“You know I do not want you speaking of this to anyone, Tamar.  Do not push your luck by thinking that your brother is an exception.”  

 

Tamar brought a hand up to Zoya’s hair, battle-worn fingers sliding easily in the soft raven locks.    “I wouldn’t dream of offending you thusly, my lady.”  The sarcastic title fell from her lips as easily as ever, igniting a spark of annoyance and pleasure in Zoya that had her pressing Tamar back into the wall even harder.  The warmth between them grew until an Inferni could have set them alight with a single scraping of their flint.  The tension broke with a single, fevered kiss. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February Week 4 - Forbidden 
> 
>  
> 
> I have twenty minutes left in February and I am only getting to my week four prompts now. I hope you enjoy, even if it is much shorter than I would like it to be. I had to push myself to find and try out rarepairs in this fandom as well, and I'm glad I did because its challenging me as a writer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave your comments here or [ on my Tumblr. ](https://tinbramblearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
